Lil' Storm Hawks
by British Racing Green
Summary: Aerrow's, Piper's, Finn's, Junko's and Cyclonis's schooldays. CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The First Day of School

_**There will hopefully be 10 chapters in this series.**_

_**I don't own the Storm Hawks and these stories take place on an alternative time-line.**_

**Lil' Storm Hawks**

**Chapter 1: The First Day of School**

Aerrow, 6, rapped his fingers on the desk to calm his nerves. He had been excited about starting school for weeks, but now that the day had finally come, he wanted to run away. _"But that is not what a Sky Knight does."_ He just thought that to himself over-and-over again.

At least he was sat at a table with all but two of his closest friends, (he had to leave Radarr at home). Piper sat on his right side, reading a book that didn't have many pictures in it. He thought she was a bit strange at first being into books and all that, but he soon realized that every team needs a 'Smart-brainy-smarty'.

Aerrow himself didn't come up with that phrase, Finn did. He was the exact opposite to Piper in Aerrow's eyes. He and Piper had learned to talk on the same day, whereas Finn had only started speaking about 18 months before now. They along with Junko and Stork had practically taught him how to talk. He couldn't read and could only count up to five. But Aerrow had gotten him to write his own name, so he was making progress.

Flashback – The morning after a sleepover

"_MUMMY MUMMY, DADDY DADDY, LOK LOK!_" Finn screamed racing into his parent's bedroom waking them both.

"_Um…sweetie what is it, what's with the pape…OH DARLING LOOK AT THIS!_" Finns' mother welled up with tears of joy as she showed her husband the paper. He took one look, and broke down crying at the small, torn off piece of paper, with blue crayon that simply read: 'FINN'.

"_That's my boy._" He sobbed.

"_How did you learn how to do this?_" his mother asked calming down as Aerrow and a tiny Radarr scuttled into the room.

Finn pointed at his friend. "_Aerrow h-h-e-l-p me._" He strained.

"_Oh, I'm so proud of both of you; you both get extra chocolate with you Pancakes today._"

"_YAY!_" The two boys cheered and ran down to the breakfast table.

Back at School

Currently, Finn was gazing out of the window. He would have given up a whole years worth of Cookies to be anywhere but here.

Lastly there was Junko. He like Aerrow couldn't wait to start school. But unlike Aerrow he wasn't nervous. He was calm like Piper. But he did have a Juice Box he was sucking on right now, so maybe he was a bit nervous.

One thing Aerrow didn't understand was the fifth chair at his table. Finn had placed his backpack on it, thinking he was saving a place for Stork. But Stork wasn't in their class. He was almost finishing school and would then start training to become a pilot.

In said classroom, there were some human kids in one corner, a couple of Blizzarians, four or five Merbs and some Wallops. But none of them seemed to even notice Aerrow and his crew. It was like they were in their own private world.

"_Piper._" he asked leaning over.

"_Yes?_"

"_Do we smell because nobody is talking to us?_" He said whilst sniffing under his collar.

"_No…_" she replied, "_…even Finn had a bath today._"

"_Hay!_" Finn snapped back at her, angry that his sky watching had been disturbed by such an insult.

But before the situation could turn into ugly name-calling, the teacher walked in.

"_Good morning 1A, I'm your teacher, Miss Gill._" she said as she sat in her chair. Miss Gill was not what anybody in the class had suspected. She could only be around 23 years old, had pale skin with big rosy cheeks; long brown hair, and very blue eyes.

"_Now I know all of you are nervous but don't worry, it's my first day here too, so we can all learn together._"

Aerrow had now stopped tapping his fingers and even Finn was paying attention along with the whole class. They had all thought they would be getting some nasty old lady (or even a man teacher) but she seemed really nice.

Then Miss Gill spied the chair with Finn's backpack on it.

"_Oh, are we missing someone?_"

"_No Miss Gill…_" Piper said, "_…nobody wanted to sit there…_"

"_So I pu' mi Bag ther._" Finn interrupted.

"_Well looking at the register, your bag is going to have to move little man, because we have somebody very special in our class._"

The room was now abuzz with talk about who it could be.

"_Piper your smart, who do you think it is?_" Aerrow asked her.

"_I don't know Aerrow; I thought you were the leader you should know._"

"_Finn, Junko, do you know?_"

"_No Aerrow I don't know._" Junko said after thinking hard.

Finn just shook his head.

The classroom door then opened and a woman stuck her head round the door, causing Miss Gill and all of the kids to stand up, except the little Storm Hawks.

"_We're not too late are we?_" The women asked Miss Gill.

"_No Your Imperial Highness we were just getting started._" Miss Gill replied coolly.

The young Storm Hawks looked around at each other with expressions that said 'WTF?'

"_Oh what a relief, go on, in you go._" The Princess said to someone a lot smaller who was hiding behind the door.

In shuffled a small and very pale girl with short black hair. Her hands were clenched into balls and covered her mouth. She was shaking like a leaf; she couldn't take all of those eyes staring at her. Eventually, she made it to _their_ table. Aerrow shoved Finn's backpack onto the floor and pulled out the chair next to him.

"_Aw, what a gentleman, see sweetie you've made a friend already. I'll pick you up after school and you can tell Grandma, Daddy and me all about how your first day went OK. Bye-bye._" The Princess waved good-bye and closed the door.

"_Right now let's get started kids._" Miss Gill said enthusiastically. "_Let's introduce ourselves and tell the class something about you. I'll go first. I'm Miss Gill and I came here when I was a girl._"

Everyone in the class did the same one-by-one, and then it got to Junko.

"_Hello I'm Junko and I love candy._" He said with a large friendly grin on his face, and earned several cheers from most of the class.

"_Hi, I'm Finn a-an-d I wan-t to be a Roc Sta-rr._" Finn said with a cheeky grin.

"_Hello everyone, I'm Piper and I like Crystals._" Piper said politely.

"_Nerd._" One Blizzarian boys muttered under his breath, just quiet enough for Piper to hear, but not loud enough for Miss Gill to here. Piper shot him a vicious look which bruised his ego badly.

"_Hi, I'm Aerrow and want to be a Sky Knight like my Daddy one day._" He said proudly.

"_Your Dad's a Sky Knight wow!_" said Miss Gill opened mouthed. "_Which Squadron is he in?_"

"_He leads the Storm Hawks with my Uncle Ace._" Aerrow said smiling. He had just earned everyone's respect in the classroom (for now).

"_Amazing. Ask if they can come in one day for a talk Aerrow._" The young teacher said.

"_OK Miss Gill._" Aerrow replied sitting back down.

"_Alright class it looks as if we just have one more girl to get to know…go on stand up._" She beckoned to the black haired girl.

Still shuddering with nerves, she stood up, but couldn't make words come out of her mouth. Desperate for help, she naturally looked to the only other girl on her table, Piper. Piper gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. The girl took that as comfort and she calmed down. At least she had someone on her side.

"_H-hello, I'm Princess Cyclonis, and one day I'll be Master Cyclonis just like my Grandma._"

Cyclonis quickly sat back down, relieved that she had not made a fool out of herself. She looked round her table and at the smiling faces from her four new (and first) friends.

"_Right class now that we all know each other; let's get on with the rest of our first day…_"

_**What do you think? Please review.**_


	2. Ice Cream

_**I don't own the Storm Hawks or any other brand that I may happen to mention.**_

**Lil' Storm Hawks**

**Chapter 2: Ice Cream**

School trips always please school kids, especially if you are 6. Especially if you are going to Terra Neon and especially if you are going without your parents for the first time. _Especially_ if you've never been before at all.

Princess Cyclonis was the only case of the latter. Against her better judgment, she decided to sit next to Finn of all people on the journey to the Terra. After seeing him _trying_ to work in class, she was pleasantly surprised by his knowledge of Neon. It was like he had spent _all _of his life there.

"_An' they gott big big big huge great Rol'e'-cosser!_" Finn gleamed, almost jumping out his seat with excitement.

"_And they have cool Bumper Cars Princess._" Junko said popping his head up over the seats, spooking the two in front of him.

"_Wow…it sounds really good on Terra Neon._" Cyclonis said to herself.

"_I can't believe you've never ever ever been._" Junko said, his head still the only part of this body visible.

"_Just don't hurt yourself. The last thing we need is a hurt Princess of Cyclonia and…_"

"_Stork just shut up with your __constant__ paranoia it's giving me a headache!_" Snapped the purple haired girl who was sitting next to the green Merb.

"_Sorry Starling, I…_"

"_Just don't say anything until we get there. To me anyway. Go and talk to Suzy-Lu and Billy-Rex or something._" She ordered.

Silence between the two older students followed. It followed for a long time.

"_Ha, Stork go' yel a' by a girl._" Finn giggled. His laugh was so infectious, the other two started to snigger as well.

A scurrying sound was heard just above the noise of everyone. A small furry blue object raced towards the trio, and jumped at Junko.

"_Hey Radarr, you like being with us for a change?_" Junko asked him whilst placing the small Sky Monkey on his right shoulder.

Radarr smiled back at him, indicating he was happy with not being left at home all day.

"_So Aerrow was allowed to take him today then._" Said Cyclonis, who was finally able to put a face to the name. "_That's a point, where is Aerrow? And Piper?_" She asked looking down the Sky Bus.

Radarr pointed all the way down to the front. The three kids sat up just enough to be able to see red and midnight-blue hair sitting together right at the front. It looked like Aerrow was leaning over to look at something of Piper's.

Later that day. 

Fun was had by all on the school trip. Starling and Suzy-Lu had won beauty contests, Billy-Rex dragged Stork (literally) onto the fastest Roller Coaster in the whole of Atoms (and had a picture to prove it), Junko hit the bell on the _Adults_ strength test, Finn won a radio for his bedroom on the Shooting Range; Piper and Cyclonis caused havoc in a Bumper Car and Aerrow & Radarr eat their weight in Candy floss.

To use up the last of his pocket money, Aerrow decided to buy his friends ice creams. Stork was happy with any fizzy drink, Finn and Junko had Vanilla (two scoops for the latter), Radarr had a Chocolate bar, Cyclonis and Piper had a Chocolate ice cream each and Aerrow treated himself to a Strawberry one.

With cones in hand, Stork paid for them to get on the Ferris wheel as their last ride. Aerrow and Piper managed to sneak into their own private carriage one below the rest, leaving Radarr clueless about where they had gone until he was picked up by Finn. Radarr just caught a glimpse of the sneaky pair looking up at the others and frowned down at Aerrow. But the redhead gave him his puppy dog look, and won the silent argument.

"_Why are you not eating your ice cream Aerrow?_" Piper asked licking hers.

"_I eat them slowly._" He replied.

"_But then they melt if you leave them too long._" She said.

Aerrow didn't bother answering her. Deep down he knew what he liked, and wasn't willing to argue. His father had warned him about getting into arguments with women.

All of a sudden the wheel stopped with a sharp jerk. In the commotion, Piper's ice cream flew out of her hand, and plunged several meters to the ground below.

Piper peered over the side of the carriage at what was her ice cream. The cone was shattered like glass, while the Chocolate melted, seeping into the ground like brown blood. She screwed up her face trying not to cry. She was a big girl now and big girls don't cry over dropped ice creams. Piper considered herself above crying. All she did was let out a sigh.

Piper then received a gentile tap on the shoulder. Looking back round she came face to face with a Strawberry ice cream.

"_You have it._" Aerrow said kindly.

"_What?_" answered Piper all confused.

"_Take it._" He pushed the cone further towards her. So close in fact that is was in danger of leaving some of itself behind on her nose.

With a smile Piper took the cone away from Aerrow. Her smile became so big that you would have no problem landing a Skimmer on it.

"_I-I don't know what to say Aerrow._" Piper gleamed.

"_Thank you?_" Aerrow said raising an eyebrow.

"_Thank you so much Aerrow._" She said as she took her first lick of the Strawberry cream. For some strange reason it tasted _that much_ sweeter than any other ice cream or anything else she had ever eaten.

Aerrow himself smiled at what he had just done. He had made it his mission in life to make at least one person happy every day, and today was another success.

About half an hour later everyone was back on the Sky Bus. The older kids were talking amongst themselves, Junko was gazing out the window, Finn and Cyclonis were trying to make his new radio work and Radarr had fallen asleep in Aerrow's lap.

As like on the journey to Terra Neon, Piper was showing Aerrow something of hers. Something she hadn't shown anybody before. Her 'Little Book of Crystals'. She had discovered from their first day that it was uncool to be interested in a grown up thing, but she felt safe with Aerrow around. He gave her the impression he was a knight in shining armour.

Even though she was close friends everyone on her table in school, Aerrow was her closest friend.

_**Please review.**_


	3. Just a Little PinPrick

_**I don't own the Storm Hawks or the rights to any lyrics by Pink Floyd or any song for that matter.**_

**Lil' Storm Hawks**

**Chapter 3: 'Just a Little Pin-Prick'**

Little Aerrow sat with his knees tucked under his chin on a chair in a school corridor. He was alone, and was deaf to any sound that might happen, no matter how loud. He was desperately trying not to panic. He knew it had to be done, but he wished there could have been another way. Time at that point was meaningless. It had stopped. Frozen. Ceased.

Then his name was called.

He shook and started breathing heavily. Miss Gill quickly walked over and put her arm around him.

"_It's fine to be nervous Aerrow. I was when I had it done, but we have to do it._"

"_NOOO!_" he cried back. "_It will hurt. I don't like hurting. Please please please Miss Gill don't make me hurt!_" Aerrow begged her.

Miss Gill decided to let him calm down for a minute and gently rocked him back and forth. It wasn't quite like the hugs Aerrow got from his Mum and Dad, but it was the next best thing available.

It seemed to be working; Aerrow had stopped sobbing and was loosening his grip on his teacher.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to take him into the First Aid room, Finn and Junko showed that their lack of timing was epic. They came out the door completely oblivious to what was going on.

"_Dude, wen I saww 'ow long that nedle wos I almostted scream'd._" Finn laughed with a lollypop in his hand.

"_Me too Finn, I thought it would go right through me_." Junko replied in between licks.

An Atmos-shattering scream tore through the pair and the whole corridor. The two spun around to see Aerrow screaming and thrashing around as Miss Gill tried to keep him in her arms.

"_Thanks a lot you two, I'd just managed to calm him down!_" Miss Gill bellowed them.

"_Sorry Miss Gill._" They said sheepishly before quickly making themselves go away.

Deciding to get it over with _now_, Miss Gill sped into the First Aid room, nearly flattening Princess Cyclonis who was rubbing her arm as she walked out.

"_How many more kids are there to go?_" Miss Gill asked the Nurse. "_It's just that this little guy seems to be scared out of his mind._" She continued as she placed Aerrow on a chair.

"_We only have him and this girl here to do then that's it._" The Nurse said.

Miss Gill gave a quick reassuring smile to Aerrow and left to see if her classroom was still in one piece.

"_OK little girl, what's your name?_" Asked the Nurse who was preparing the Syringe.

"_I'm Piper._" Piper replied from the work top.

"_Alright Piper, now I need you to hold out your left arm and look right, look at that boy over there, tell him it's not that bad._" The Nurse had a very sweet voice that put Piper at ease. However, _she_ couldn't see the needle. Aerrow _could_ see it and was stunned. Finn was actually right. It was _massive_!

"_Relax Aerrow, there is nothing to be scared of AH OUCH!_" Piper yelped as she felt the needle push through her soft skin. Aerrow rolled himself up into a ball, not being able to stand his friend's cries.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room.

"_Is that __it__?_" Piper asked quizzically.

"_Yep._" Said the Nurse as she put the needle with the other used ones.

"_That was just like being pinched._" She smiled.

"_Yes it is isn't it. What __flavour__ Lolly do you want, Peach or Strawberry?_"

"_Strawberry please._" Piper requested. Ever since the trip to Terra Neon, she had grown fond of Strawberries all of a sudden.

"_There you go._" Smiled the Nurse handing it over to her. "_Now, young man, what's your name?_"

Aerrow didn't answer. He turned his body away to the wall, covering his arms with his hands. When he finally answered he could only manage a coy "_Don't hurt me._"

"_I'm not going to hurt you…_"

"_Aerrow._" Piper interrupted, "_It does not hurt, it's like being pinched, trust me._" She continued like it wasn't a big deal.

"_Look I've got to do this young man so just let me._" The Nurse was starting to lose her cool. She picked up Aerrow and sat him down on the work top. He desperately attempted to escape, but she grabbed his left arm and quickly rolled up his sleeve before rubbing his skin with a wet piece of cotton wool.

Sensing that this wasn't going to end well, Piper grabbed a chair and used it to get onto the work top and sat down right next to the now crying Aerrow. She saw that the needle was moments away from going in. She had to act now.

Without thinking, Piper grabbed Aerrow's right hand with both of hers. He spun his head round, sending tears spraying across the room.

Before he could react further, Piper placed her lips on his.

Aerrow felt liquid fire gush through his lips and then quickly speeding around his face and small body. The experience was crazy. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Piper broke her kiss all too soon. Aerrow didn't know who or where he was. He was stunned more than anything. His Mum was the only other girl to have kissed him before, but they never felt like _this_.

He was brought back round by the sound of the Syringe hitting about 20 other used ones. It hadn't killed him. It hadn't hurt him. He never even felt it.

Aerrow was a world of his own for the rest of the day. On the way home Stork was talking to everyone, but Aerrow just replayed the moment over and over again in his head. Her taste, her touch and her texture. It was as if he was on some wonderful drug (and not just the one that would stop him getting Rubella).

Back on the Condor, Aerrow went to Ace's room which was next door to his.

"_Hey Aerrow. How was your injection?_" He asked, Aerrow having told him that he was afraid of needles the night before.

Aerrow sighed and replied blissfully, "_Wonderful._" His smile filled the whole room.

"_What? How?_" Ace asked amazed.

"_Piper kissed me and I didn't feel any pain._" He said spinning and collapsing onto Ace's bed.

Ace grinned and sat besides Aerrow. Then, a song came into his head.

"~_Aerrow and Piper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes Love, Then comes Marriage, Then comes Radarr in a golden carriage!~_"

His encore was to tickle Aerrow to the point of him almost peeing his pants. Of course, the whole time he was denying any romantic involvement with one of his friends.

_**Hope you like this. This will be the last update for a while in this series. I have too many other stories on the go (some of them Storm Hawks; check them out) and important life events coming up. But barring disaster, there **__**will**__** be more!**_

_**PS: If there are any mistakes in my stories, can somebody please tell me how I edit them because to my shame I don't know how to.**_


	4. Heiricide

_**I don't own the rights to the Storm Hawks or any party games.**_

_**Warning – Assassinations and descriptions of death plus one use of strong language.**_

**Lil' Storm Hawks**

**Chapter 4: Heiricide**

The gang had all gathered on Terra Wallop for Junko's seventh birthday party.

In order to give the grown-ups some peace for a while, Piper suggested that they all go into Junko's bedroom and play some games.

Finn wanted to play Musical Bumps but Cyclonis said that they'd all end up falling through the floor.

Junko (being the birthday boy after all) made the executive decision; they would play 'Spin the Bottle' with a little bit of 'Truth or Dare?' incorporated.

The birthday boy took the first spin which ended up landing on Finn.

"_Finn, I dare you to slap your bare tummy._" Junko said with a devilish grin on his face.

"_E-easy dud'!_" Finn yelled as he stood up.

"_Finn don't do it, it will hurt!_" Aerrow warned and Radarr covered his eyes with his ears.

Finn didn't listen and removed his T-shirt, took a big intake of breath, raised his right hand and brought its palm crashing down onto his skin, creating an odd sound that's somewhere in between a pop and a crack.

All the other kids flinched slightly at the sound and image.

But Finn coolly removed his hand to reveal his now red skin.

"_L-lik' I say'd Junko, eeazy._" He grinned as he spun the bottle.

Everybody else looked at the rotating plastic bottle in terror.

_Nobody_ wanted to do Finn's dare.

When it finally stopped teasing them and declared its victim, she wasn't best pleased.

"_No I'm not doing it before you say anything._" Cyclonis pouted and crossed her arms.

"_It's da r'les, 'u 've too._" Finn said while in his mind concocting what he wanted her to do.

"_No!_" She raised her voice. "_I would rather spend an hour in a boring meeting with my Daddy than do your stupid dare._"

"_There's always one isn't there?_" Aerrow said to Radarr who chirped back in agreement.

"_And what's that meant to mean Aerrow?_" Cyclonis was getting more and more agitated.

"_Oh, shut up and have a cookie._" Piper moaned as she picked up the bottle to see what it might have contained earlier.

Cyclonis glared at her open mouthed.

Nobody _ever_ tells Cyclonian royalty to '_shut up_'.

"_Alright I will._" Cyclonis said as she got up and walked out of Junko's room and back downstairs in search of a cookie.

The rest of the gang sat around in silence for a moment.

"_She's still doing the dare._" Junko said. "_It's the rules and it's __my__ birthday._"

"_I h-hope she gets lots of c-coocies._" Finn wished.

The sound of small royal feet running up the stairs then filled the room.

"_Everybody come downstairs!_" Cyclonis yelled with a beaming smile on her face.

"_Why?_" Aerrow asked.

"_My Daddy the Prince and Mummy are on TV!_" Cyclonis shouted before charging back downstairs, followed closely by the others.

True to her word, the young heir apparent of Cyclonia and his wife were waving to cheering crowds of people of all species on none other than Terra Atmosia.

"_This truly is an historic day for the whole of Atmos._" said the reporter from the TV which all the adults in the room where glued to, so the kids had to sit on the floor.

"_No Cyclonian royal has __ever__ stepped foot on Terra Atmosia, even in times of war. These images are being broadcast live across the entire Atmos for all to see._"

The royal couple were riding in the back of a carriage that was being pulled by two small Skimmers.

The Prince even stood up at one point to wave to the crowd, many of whom were watching on giant TV screens.

He was quickly pulled back down by his wife, much to the amusement of the tens of thousands of people there.

"_Do you children know why the Prince is there?_" Junko's Aunt Eunice asked them.

All of them, even Cyclonis, shook their heads.

"_He's there to begin talks about making Atmosia and Cyclonia friends when he is Master._" She said with a smile, yet deep down was thinking '_I never thought I'd be alive to see this day_'.

"_You mean you didn't know about this young Princess?_" Junko's Dad asked her.

"_No Mr. Wallop, he's so busy I spend most of my time with Grandma and she must have forgotten to tell me._"

"_Rubbish._" Junko's Great-Granddad whispered under his breath but nobody heard him.

The party guests watched the TV for another hour.

Whenever the Prince or the Princess waved at the camera, Cyclonis would wave back.

Aerrow said that he thought he saw his Daddy but wasn't so sure.

After the parade was over the royal pair where led up to a podium that had the Sky Knight Council HQ behind it.

All the top brass were there and the crowd's eyes became fixed upon the Prince as he made his way to the microphone.

Cyclonis shuffled closer to the TV, eager to hear what her Daddy had to say to everybody.

"_The day I become Master,..._" He began, "_...is the day that everyone in Atmos can go to bed at night and think to themselves, 'I can sleep easy, because there is peace'._"

The crowd erupted in cheers and wild applause, some even began to cry.

Back in the Wallop family's living room, Junko's Great-Granddad had to wipe away tears of joy.

"_The day I become Master,..._" The Prince continued, "_...is the day everyone can celebrate and party. You may not know it, but my daughter is currently at the birthday party of a Wallop, doing her bit for peace without even knowing it._"

The crowd cheered again and the Wallop family laughed.

Thinking he was doing his bit as well, Aerrow held out his right hand to Cyclonis.

"_No war when you are Master?_" He asked her.

The Wallops all leaned forward in anticipation.

This was going to be an '_I was there_' moment.

Cyclonis smiled and went to shake Aerrow's hand.

"_No,..._"

Two rapid gunshots rang out from the TV.

Everybody in the living room immediately shifted their gaze back to the screen.

The crowd on Atmosia were screaming.

The TV was showing the image of the Crown Princess lying slumped in her chair with blood pumping out of her chest.

Loud voices were heard by the microphone.

The Prince was scuffling with what appeared to be a man in a Sky Knight uniform who was holding a gun.

Said gunman pushed the Prince away from him, aimed his weapon and fired at the Prince's forehead from point-blank range.

The back of Crown Prince Cyclonis's head exploded, sending blood and brains everywhere as he was launched backwards to even louder screams of terror.

The TV then cut to the blue sky over Atmosia, but the screams and panic of the crowd could still be heard.

"_AAHHHHHHH!_" Cyclonis screamed in sheer terror.

"_Oh fuck! Somebody get her out of here and call the Embassy!_" Junko's Dad cried.

His wife swiftly picked the new heir apparent up and raced to her husband's Skimmer.

Junko was the first of the remaining kids to burst into tears.

He ran over to his Great-Granddad who had the unenviable task of trying to calm him down.

Finn began sobbing and was quickly taken into the kitchen by Aunt Eunice.

Piper was re-running the assassination in her head to try and understand what had just happened.

This was her undoing, because she only succeeded in making herself sick and had to run to the toilet to vomit.

Aerrow just felt cold and stared at his unshaken right hand.

"_She said no._" He whispered to himself.

_**I know it's been a while but this is my first upload of any kind in months.**_

_**Chapter five will not be as dark as this one, but from now on the wheels of betrayal will be set in motion, so be warned.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
